The reason
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: When Sharon and Andy are out on their date, they bump into someone that they don't want to.


I leave tonight to go to my aunts down the shore, won't be back till Wendsday afternoon. I just felt like writing at 3am, I dont know why but I can sleep. Sorry if they're spelling errors but I'm half awake right now.

* * *

 _"With_ _Arms Wide Open by Creed"_

 _Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

 _With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

 _Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

 _With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything_

 _With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open_

 _[Guitar Break]_

 _If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands_

 _That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

 _With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

 _I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open_

* * *

Andy walks by Sharon's office they had been dating for over two weeks now, but work has been just busy for them. They haven't had a date night for a week because of cases that felt like they had token forever.

Andy helped Sharon out of the car in front of the small Italian restaurant, he sees him with her for the third or forth time since he has been in LA. They sit down acrossed from Jack, it appeared Jack had a note for Sharon. Jack decides to get up and to give the note to her if Andy was there or not.

Jack went to give it to her, when someone stopped him from doing it. "Jack, can you please get out of here and leave us alone." Sharon look at Andy "Yes Jack, can you please let us have our date without your bullshit?" Andy looked back at Sharon, as Jack handed Sharon the letter.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I srewed up our marriage, with drinking and gambling. I know that we're divorced, but I want you to know that I tried to show my love for you but you wouldn't show your love for me. I'm truly sorry for hurting you honey, I know that you're happy with lieutenant Flynn. I know he's not like me, and that he understands you more then I did. You and our kids are the main reason why I've been sober for four weeks." Jack smiles

"I'll believe it when I see it Jack, and I really don't think that you're sorry about hurting me. I think you enjoyed cheating, gambling and leaving me with two children to raise on my own most of the time." Sharon giving her Darth Raydor stare. Jack had stormed out of the restaurant pissed about what his ex wife just told him.

"Do you think, I should open this letter?" Sharon asked looking at Andy "I don't know, if you want to." Andy reached for her hand acrossed the table, she accepts. She squeezes his hand lightly, let's go and opens the envelope.

 _"Dear Sharon,_

 _I know that I wasn't a great father to Ricky and Emily, and I also know that I wasn't a very good husband either. I know I made a lot of mistakes in our marriage, I should of been a better father and husband. I know that you're dating lieutenant Flynn, all I can say is good luck. I'm so sorry for being an ass towards you. I know things change in life, and that I wish you all the best. I will always love you._

 _Love,_

 _Jackson Raydor"_

"Do you want to look at this?" Sharon asked "Yes, I'll look at it." Andy said seriously while making eye contact with her, she hands him the letter. Andy reads it "Seriously all I can say is good luck, not hope he treats you better then I did." Andy thought to himself

"So honey, do you believe a word he said in this letter?" Andy asked "No I don't, I think he still wants me to be with him. Well that's too damn bad because I got you." Sharon said smiling "You sure do got me, and I got you." Andy leans into kiss her lightly on the lips.

* * *

I started after 3am and I got done at 4:30 am. I would of been done sooner but this damn iPhone kept freezing.


End file.
